


No One Like You

by curvxs



Category: Professor Cal - Fandom, professorcal
Genre: Car Sex, F/M, Kinda, POV Female Character, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:54:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27414574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curvxs/pseuds/curvxs
Summary: So if you're familiar with ProfessorCal you know about an audio titled, "Quite the Ride". Had the day off and just wanted to sit and write anything. I was just inspired by the audio so read if you're interested. If this is too weird my bad lolEnjoy!
Relationships: Cal x Reader
Kudos: 17





	No One Like You

* * *

The thing about Cal is you never know what he’s thinking. You’ve asked his own team members and they only know as much as you do: He’s from California, he likes cars, and you can’t fuck up his plans. That’s all you knew of Cal, and in a way, it was a good thing.

It was easier this way.

Easier to bring Cal and his team down.

You see, you’ve been doing this for a really long time. At 16, you got kicked out of your own home. You had to make something of yourself. Stealing cars was never the plan, however there’s a lot of money in stolen car parts. And you don’t do anything half-assed. So you become the best. You’re able to find the best car, with the best parts. You learn how to drive almost any car out of any garage.

One day you went into the wrong garage.

This car had something valuable inside, but you didn’t know that. Dr. Baker thought you knew about her project: Substance C.So when she finds you and sees you come up empty, Dr. Baker makes a deal with you. If you deliver on everything she asks for, not only does she let you go but she’ll make sure you’re set for life. Sounds like an easy deal. The thing is, Dr. Baker’s list included a lot of illegal and dangerous product. You manage to fulfill your tasks. It took her years to round up what you gathered in a matter of weeks. She knew your potential and what you were capable of.

She lets you think it’s over, that you’ve paid your debt.

No. Dr. Baker had other plans for you.

You see, a lot of people wanted her product. Some for good, some for evil. Dr. Baker didn’t care. All she cared about was the highest bidder. Where do you come in? What is your job in all this? To eliminate the people who wanted to destroy what she worked on for years.

This is where Cal, his boss, and the team come in. Dr. Baker has been on their radar for quite some time. Cal was able to track her down eventually. That’s when the scientist came up with the plan to take out Cal. However, he was very hard to find. So it was up to you to figure out who he was and what it would take to bring him down.

What you didn’t expect was to Cal to find you first. On your downtime, you raced. And you won, a lot. He watched you race. He watched all your races. Luckily for you, you were what he needed. Cal was so desperate to complete the job, he didn’t think to question your motives. He saw you as what you were. A girl who needed an escape.

You inform Dr. Baker of Cal’s plans. She tells you to go through with them. Let him think he has the upper hand. The product they planned to steal was a different, uncontrollable substance that will eventually blow up.

You should have followed instructions: Let them take the product back to their garage, say you need to take a drive to cool down and seal their fate right then and there.

But you didn’t.

Instead you stayed with Cal. You opened yourself up to him. You let him break you down.

And now you’re here. An enraged Dr. Baker giving you no choice.

You’ve worked so hard to get here. You’re so close. Just one more job.

It’s only a job.

Except that it’s not.

* * *

“Don’t disappoint me again,” Dr. Baker said over the phone, “Don’t let all your work go to waste.”

“I won’t.” You swallowed. Looking over your shoulder to make sure the team wasn’t listening, “Everything is in it’s place. We’ll be there by 4:10.”

“Good.” The line goes dead.

Your phone almost slips out of your hand. Your palms are sweaty, you can’t level your breathing. The headache that started a week ago has now become a full migraine. You think you can’t do this. You don’t want to do this. But you have to. You have to or it was all for nothing.

It’s only a-

“Hey-“

“Jesus Christ, Cal.” You yelped, heart pounding in your ears, “I’m sorry, you scared me.”

“What are you doing?” He eyes you up and down. Not in a good way. Not like last time.

Last time he looked at you like he needed to devour you right then and there or he’d die. No, this time he was looking you up and down suspiciously. He knows what you feel. It’s not fair that he knows you so well. He’s got so many walls up you can’t tell what’s going on in that beautiful head of his. Yet he knows your every move, everything you’re feeling, every single one of your curves.

“I’m going to ask you one last time,” Cal’s voice deepens “What are you doing?”

Your stomach flips. From fear of figuring you out or from the drop of his voice, you don’t know.

“Uh-I,” You clear your throat, “I’m making sure everything’s in its place for tomorrow.”

“Hmm,” Cal’s demeanor never changes, he stands tall, his chest rising slowly as he moves towards you. He looks unfazed and suspicious all at the same time. Why the fuck can’t you still know what he’s thinking?

_It’s a good thing you don’t let me in._

_“_ What’s going on in that head of yours?” Cal asks, his tone softer now. You take a step back.Cal takes a step closer.

 _“_ It’s a bigger job,” Your voice shakes a bit, “There’s more risk involved. You can get hurt and-“

“Hey,” Cal steps in front of you, cupping your face with his large hands. His warm fingers feels so good against your cold cheeks. “Look at me…I know you can do it. No one drives like you, kid.”

_Fuck._

“There’s no one like you,” Cal continues, eyes dropping to your lips, “…come here.”

Cal pushes you against the car, his mouth covering yours. It’s frantic, quick, and rough. You can barely think as Cal moves his arm around your waist, his hand cupping the back of your neck. You want to kiss him with just as mush passion. But you can’t.

 _No, Cal. There’s no one like_ **_you._ **

This is possibly the last night you will ever see him again. And it’ll be your fault.

 _This is wrong_ , you think internally. You’re about to betray this man within twenty four hours and you’re kissing him. You can’t.

“Cal please,” You break the kiss, your hands against his chest trying very little to push him away, “We can’t do this tonight I-“

“Really?” He whispers against your mouth, his hand moving south. He slips his hand inside your jeans before you can even protest, “Your body is saying otherwise…you’re so wet.”

The tip of his fingers graze your clit. Your mind and your body battling for control. You know you need to stop it…but his hands…his lips…his hard cock rubbing against your hips. It’s too much.

“That’s right,” Cal growls, licking your lips, “You’re so wet for me, you can’t stop it. Let me make you feel good.”

His fingers massage your clit, gasping as he rolls his hips against you. Your breathing gets ragged, your mind’s so clouded you can barely move.

 _Just one more night,_ you promise yourself. It was more of a reminder. A heartbreaking reminder.

“Let’s get inside,” You manage to say, nodding towards the back of the car, “It’s like a tradition now.”

“Yeah,” Cal smirks as he pushes you inside the car with him, “Oh…fuck.”

Your hand grips his hard on. And fuck it’s hard.

“Let me make you feel good.” You say boldly as you push his shirt up. Your lips make a path from his collarbone, to his nipples, down to his ribs, and finally ending at his happy trail. Cal sits back, his chest heavy as he looks down at you. You pull back as you unbuckle his belt, push his jeans down enough to let him free. You wait for him to nod at you.

“You know what to do, baby.” Cal says shakily, “Fuck…”

Your mouth covers the head of his cock, a hand at the base as you begin to bob your head up and down.

_Make this last as long as you can._

Cal’s breath hitches, his back arching as you lick from head down to the base. His hand instantly clawing at the back of your neck.

You make the mistake of looking up. He’s so beautiful. His eyes are closed, brows furrowed as he bites his lip to keep from coming. You lick circles around the head, your hand twisting up and down. Your jaw loosens up, your throat is eager to take him in deeper.

“Fuck…you’re so good,” Cal whines, his hips jerking forward making you gag a bit, “Choke on it, baby girl.” Your eyes practically roll back at the sweet name he called you.

You close your mouth around him, sucking slowly, taking him as far as you can. Cal gets a handful of your hair and begins to thrust his hips, “Let me fuck your mouth…like that.”

And you let him. Your jaw is sore, your eyes tear up a bit but it feels so good. Feels so good to see him lose the rock hard demeanor. Even though he’s holding you down as your sucking on him roughly, he’s never looks so soft. You can feel it coming down your mouth and you’re ready to lap it all up.

“Stop, fuck…fuck…not like this.” Cal gasps for air, pushing you back so abruptly.

“It’s okay.” You assure him trying to get your mouth back on him.  
“No, no, no,” He stutters, “It’s-fuck-It’s my turn to make you feel good…fuck…please.”

Before you could even protest he picks you up with only one arm, sitting you down. He pulls your jeans off completely along with your underwear. He rips your shirt open, buttons flying everywhere.

“Fuck, Cal.” You gasp, a groan escaping right after. Your hands come up to your chest to cover yourself from being suddenly exposed.

“Don’t hide from me,” Cal’s says, back to his controlled, deep self, “I wanna see you, all of you.”

You sit up only to unsnap your bra, throwing it out of sight. Your hands are shaking from excitement, the sudden cold breeze against your chest, you don’t know.

“Such a good girl for me,” Cal says, almost to himself, “Let me have a taste.”

He links your hands together, moves them over your head. He flicks his tongue over your nipple, trailing kisses all over your chest. He moves to the other and sucks on it.

“Fuck.” You gasp as he sucks all over your breasts. You’re sure they’ll be bruises all over them. You can’t wait to run your fingers over them. Something to remember him by.

“You look so good like that,” Cal whispers against your chest, moving to your lips, “I wanna taste you some more.”

Before you can even take a breath his mouth is over your clit. He sucks on it so slowly you begin to shake. Your hips move against his mouth. It’s like second nature. You grind over his face slowly as he slips a finger in. You try to keep your whimpers down, to not wake anybody up but it’s getting harder and harder. You bite on your arm as Cal adds a second finger and curls them inside you. Your legs can’t stop shaking, your hips can’t stop pushing harder into Cal. It’s not your body anymore. It’s Cal’s. It’s like he controls your every move and you can’t stop. You don’t want it to stop. Ever.

“I want you to come on my face, baby.” Cal whispers against you, “You know how to do it, come on my face. Please.”

It was enough to send you over the age. Your back arches, your legs shake uncontrollably over his shoulders. You get enough strength to tear out of his grip and move your hands over his hair as he continues to lick and suck. You should feel embarrassed at the noises coming out of your mouth. They’re a mixture of moans, whimpers and incoherent words. It’s animalistic.

“I need you to fuck me now," Cal huffs as he tries to catch his breath, “Come on.”

It’s out of nowhere, you don’t know where it comes from when you say, “I want to fuck on the car.”

Cal has never looked at you like this. He was mesmerized, aroused, almost intimidated by what you said. His eyes brighten, his smile widens in such delicious and devilish way that your heart skips a beat.

“Come here.” Cal kisses you softly, makes his way out of the car and offers his hand to you.

He picks you up off of the floor, your legs wrapping around his hips. He lays you down over the hood of the car, his chest rising faster as he moves his hands around your body.

“Fuck.” Cal groans, his chest covering yours as he slowly pushes himself inside you. He’s slow at first, pushing slowly, inch by inch until he’s completely inside you. It’s deliciously slow. Your arms wrap around his shoulder, scratching at his back as he continues to fuck into you slowly. You can’t help but roll your eyes back as he roughly bucks his hips into yours once, then twice. He pushes himself off of you, holding onto your legs as he quickens the pace.

It’s almost too much. Your brain can’t catch up. Your moans are incoherent, you don’t know what you’re saying. All you know is you don’t want it to stop. So you hold onto his wrists and look up at him invitingly.

“Harder, baby,” You manage tosay, “Faster…faster.”

The grip on your thigh gets tighter and tighter. You're sure it'lll bruise in the morning.

“Just like that…just like that, Cal.” You encourage as your legs begin to shake. You’re going to come soon but you can’t—not yet. 

The ringing in your ears finally subside and you can hear Cal grunt as he fucks into you. He wraps his hand around your throat, a soft yet firm grip over it as he climbs over you again. Your breathing hitches as his fingers begin to press into your neck. You wrap your hand around his, putting even more pressure on it.

“You can choke me,” You assure him so softly you think he doesn’t hear you, “do it, Cal.”

“You’re not real,” Cal whispers as he holds onto you, his grip tightening, “You can’t be real.”

Just as your mind gets cloudy, your orgasm getting closer, Cal starts to slow down.

“No, no, no,” You sob, your hips moving to find the perfect spot again, “Please don’t stop I’m begging you.”

“Shhhh,” Cal coos into your mouth, kissing you softly, “I’m not done with you, I’m flipping you over. Get on your knees.”

You do as he says as best you can. Your legs feel so weak but you manage. His large hands grip your waist to position you. He pushes himself inside you and all is right again. Your cheek rests again the hood of the car as his grip tightens and his hips snap. As if all that is happening isn’t enough, you feel a sudden sting.

“Fuck!” You scream, your hands trying to find something to grip as he slaps your ass again. So hard it feels like it’s on fire. “Again…please.”

He does it one more time before he grips your waist again, keeping you still to fuck into you so fast and hard your vision begins to blur.

“Come with me, baby.” Cal curls his hand over your neck, bringing you up against his chest. Your head rests against his shoulder as he bites your ear, “Come baby…come now.”

And that’s all it took for you to let yourself go. You can feel him throbbing inside you and it’s almost too much to handle. The only thing keeping you up is his hand on your waist and the other holding you against his chest as he continues to pound into you.

“Take all of it…yes, yes yes…fuck!” Cal groans out loud, his body covering yours as you both fall against the hood of the car.His whimpers against your ear make your body shiver as you both finally come back down to earth.

“I can’t believe we did that,” Cal exhales, his breath hitched and his body still shivering, “You’re so fucking good.”

“Hold me, please.” You beg as you turn to him, your head resting against his chest. You can’t meet his eyes, for fear of him seeing the tears coming down your face.

Tonight was everything and more. It was almost too much. But it's what'll hold you over for a while. 

Because tomorrow—tomorrow’s a different day. Tomorrow everything changes. 


End file.
